No Man is Beyond Redemption
by WayWardWonderer
Summary: Loki's experience, thoughts and feelings after his act of self sacrifice to protect Thor during the events of The Dark World, including his secretive return to Asgard.
1. A Brother's Sacrifice

Loki was left alone, dead. Or so it seemed.

After Thor and Jane used the secret pathway to travel from Vanaheim back to Earth, Loki slowly stirred from his presumed state of death.

Loki blinked several times, his eyes readjusting to the sandy wasteland of the world that surrounded him. The green glow of his magic that encompassed his body was the only true light shining in such a desolate world. He looked down at the crimson stain that marred his once emerald hued armor. Feeling a sudden pain, he remembered the attack that should've killed him. His fingers, caked in his own blood, slowly lifted away the tattered fabric beneath his shattered armor to examine the source. The deep, lacerating wound in his chest that had been inflicted by the Kursed's blade was slowly healing before his tired eyes. The flow of blood was naturally stemming while the bruises that would ordinarily follow, began to speckle his pale flesh in a sickening rainbow of pain. He laid his head back down on the hard ground, feeling the perpetual warm wind blowing his dark locks of hair about his face. His green eyes closed.

* * *

_'I'm sorry... I'm sorry!'_

_'Shh! It's okay...' _

* * *

The last words he had spoken to Thor haunted his memory. Were they even real? Had he imagined it? Had Thor, his Brother; the very man he had betrayed and attempted to slay, truly forgiven him? What of his Mother, Frigga? Was she really dead or had he imagined that as well?

_'No, Mother is gone._' A tear escaped Loki's eye and ran down is cheek. _'If she still lived, I would not be here_.'

Loki focused his memory back to the daring escape from Asgard, orchestrated by Thor.

_'He trusted me. For a fleeting moment, my Brother again trusted me_.'

It would've been so easy to incapacitate Thor, escape to Midgard and watch as both the Earth and Asgard were swallowed up by Malekith's darkness. Instead he found himself compelled to honor their Mother and avenge her death. The death that neither Thor nor Odin could prevent. The death that perhaps, Loki could've prevented had he not been locked away in a cell.

Loki slowly opened his eyes and gazed upon his injury. Nearly healed, the blood had stopped flowing and the tissue was regenerating. He felt faint, his green eyes closed as the images of my memories replayed in his mind.

* * *

_'Loki! Now!_'

The Aether flowed from Jane Foster's prone form in a brilliant flux of rose-hued energy. Thor gave the cue and Loki didn't hesitate. He revealed the illusion of his supposed betrayal to Thor and threw himself over Jane to protect her from Thor's powerful lightning.

As the dust settled the Brothers looked to Malekith only to discover their plan to eradicate the Aether had failed. Malekith absorbed the immeasurable power that the Aether offered.

Their strategy had failed. Malekith would continue his quest to conquer the Nine Realms, blanketing countless lives in an eternal darkness.

Thor and Loki stood their ground and fought back against the forces that remained loyal the Malekith. During combat Loki saw that Jane was in danger and pushed her aside, protecting her from the blast of the grenade. Unable to escape the power of the blast, Loki was ready to accept his impending death. Then seemingly out of nowhere Thor used his strength and speed to push Loki out of the blast range and to relative safety.

* * *

Loki opened his eyes, his wound had healed. The bruises were fading, revealing an atrocious scar in their wake. A long, dark line stretched from his lowest ribs to the middle of his abdomen. A reminder of the final battle that he and Thor fought together, side by side as Brothers.

Despite his miraculous recovery he was still too tired, too weak to get up. He shut his eyes again, and once more the memories came flooding back with aggression.

* * *

Loki defeated the final drone from Malekith's army and looked over to see Thor being beaten down, mercilessly by the Kursed.

Thor tried repeatedly to stand before the abomination of darkness and hatred but could not find his footing. Just as it seemed the mighty Thor, the future King of Asgard would fall, a blade punctured the Kursed's back and sheathed itself through the monster's body out of its chest. Loki walked from behind the beast, glaring into its heartless eyes. Unexpectedly however, the Kursed grabbed ahold of Loki and thrust the God of Mischief's chest onto the very blade that protruded from its chest.

Loki let out a gasp of pain and surprise, while Thor cried out in anger at the sight of his Brother's fate. Loki fell to the ground, landing hard on his back.

Looking up into the wretched face of his foe, Loki clutched at his bleeding chest before uttering the phrase that confirmed the Kursed's unfortunate denounment.

_'See you in Hell, monster._'

The Kursed realized, too late, that Loki had engaged the grenade still attached to his belt. The blast engulfed the beast and destroyed it where it stood.

* * *

Feeling his strength returning Loki slowly sat up, using his elbows as leverage. There was no pain, not any longer. His magic had prevented him from fully submitting to death. During his state of unconsciousness the power that naturally flowed through his veins restored the damaged tissue, resuscitating him.

Loki turned to his side, putting his palms flat against the ground as he put the rest of his weight on his knees. He straightened his back until he was kneeling. He survived. But where was Thor and his woman, Jane?

The memories returned.

* * *

He clutched at his wound, his breaths short an panting.

"_No. No, no, no_..." Thor's strong hands were now gentle, cradling his fallen, dying Brother. "_Oh, you fool, you didn't listen_."

"_I know_..." His voice sounding so weak. _"I'm a fool, I'm a fool_."

"_Stay with me, okay_?" Thor placed his hands on Loki's face as he pleaded desperately to his Brother, his life fading fast.

"_I'm sorry_." He took a quick pained breath. "-_I'm sorry_. _ I'm sorry_."

"-_Shh_..." He looked into Loki's eyes with much sorrow. _"It's okay_."

Loki looked back to Thor with regret and pain, but said nothing. Loki looked into his Brother's blue eyes, he could see the genuine emotions reflected within: Fear, anger, sorrow, heart break, regret... Ah yes, 'regret'. The one emotion Loki had never seen expressed by either Thor or Odin, he was unaware that his Brother was even capable of understanding, let alone, feeling something as sinister as regret.

Thor tried to ease Loki's distress. "_It's alright. I'll tell Father what you did here today_."

Loki shook his head slowly. "_I didn't do it for him_."

Thor watched as the last of Loki's strength had left is weakened body, his paling flesh turned a sickly greyish blue as his bright green eyes closed. Forever. "NO!" He laid Loki gently back down on the ground, folding his lifeless hands over his chest as Jane watched silently in the distance.

Loki felt himself submit to the dark peaceful slumber of death, his last vision was of his Brother holding him, near tears as he slipped away. Honor restored.

* * *

His eyes opened for the final time. Finding the strength to stand Loki took small, clumsy steps toward the entrance of his additional secret pathway that lead to Midgard. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, he looked at the entrance to Midgard, then back over his shoulder to the entrance to Asgard. His mind was racing, never before had he ever felt his heart so conflicted.

Thor forgave him, trusted him and even saved his life before Loki sacrificed himself for his Brother's sake. Should he continue onward and find Thor? Or should he use this invaluable opportunity to escape?

Where as Asgard was the only home he had ever known. Though his Mother, Frigga; the only person who seemed to truly understand him and love him despite his anger and hatred, was gone. His Father Odin, the Allfather, had sentenced him to death only to instead lock Loki away at the pleas of Frigga. If he returned, would Odin rejoice to see his two sons once reunited? Or would Odin take out his rage on Loki, making him suffer for years before finally executing him?

Loki looked down at his hands. His hands covered with the blood of his own body and the blood of the many innocent lives he was responsible for taking. Blood that could never be washed away.

He could no longer bear the sight of them. His magic flashed with a green aura as the armor that covered his arms changed into a generic style worn the guards of Asgard. Bronze now covered his arms, not black or green.

Loki focused his mind as he used his magic to fully alter his appearance. There was nothing left of his true self being reflected, not a soul, not even his Brother or Father would see that it was him.

His mind was made up. He turned around and walked back into the portal to Asgard. He was unsure of exactly what it was that wad driving him to return home but his Mother always insisted that Loki learned to trust his own instincts and intuition. At that moment Loki swore an oath to never fail his mother again.

**_...to be continued..._**


	2. A Brother's Love

His steps were slow, he dared not expose his true identity as he feared he would be recaptured and returned to his cell in that lonely prison. Perhaps he'd suffer a worse fate, death.

Still disguised as guard who patrolled the great halls of the palace at the center of Asgard, Loki walked with a heavy heart into the throne room to speak to the Allfather, his Father, Odin. Yet it would not be with own voice that he would speak with, but another voice, one that was conjured by magic and illusion.

"Forgive me, my liege. I've returned from the Dark world with news."

The Allfather turns his gaze toward the guard. "Thor?"

The guard softly shakes his head 'no'. "There was no sign of Thor, or the weapon, but..." He steps forward.

Odin's concern in his eye betrays his confident stance. "What?"

Loki, still disguised at the guard pauses. "We found a body."

Odin's heart sank, his eye darting nervously about the room. "Loki."

His voice, for first time that Loki could remember though all his life, seemed to carry genuine love when Father spoke his name. Never once before had he felt the type of affection directed toward to him, that had always been focused on Thor. It was then that Loki finally saw the truth, the truth that his Mother had tried to show him. Odin was his Father, and his Father loved him.

Loki held back the tears that were welling up in his eyes as he looked up, he couldn't allow Odin to see the emotional response. He couldn't risk Odin seeing through his disguise.

"Leave me." Odin turned his back to the guard.

Loki bowed, not only to maintain the illusion of being the guard, but as a sign of the long overdue respect he was finally compelled to express. The message delivered Loki took his leave. No one on Asgard ever looked twice at a guard. He wandered aimlessly around Asgard, surveying the ruin and carnage left in the wake of Malekith's invasion.

He found himself drawn to the chamber where Frigga, his Mother, had been slain. He stood in the room alone, feeling the emotional heaviness in the air.

"Mother." Loki removed the guard's helmet from his head, his face resuming its natural appearance. He kneeled, and bowed his head. "I should have been here, to protect you. I am sorry." He slowly rose, replacing the his helmet. "Forgive me." As he turned, his face returned to the disguise of the guard.

Time seemed to flow slowly as the day progressed. Heimdall continued to keep watch despite his 'treason', though which Loki would occasionally hear updates on Thor's progress on Midgard. His heart felt heavier with each passing second that he was not beside his Brother in battle. Once word spread that Thor had been successful; Malekith had been defeated and the Aether reclaimed in the name of Asgard, Loki took it upon himself to deliver the news to the Odin, personally.

"My liege! News from Midgard."

Odin was sitting on his restored throne, great pain filled his remaining blue eye. "What have you to say?"

"Thor stands victorious. Malekith has fallen and the Aether is beyond the grasp of evil."

Odin did not speak. The guard, Loki, patiently waited for a response but none came.

"My liege? If I might ask, what ails you?"

"Guard, I do not wish to see Thor upon his return."

Loki swallowed nervously.

"My son has committed treason. There is no place for traitors upon my throne."

Odin stamped his staff on the marble floor, a bright blue glow emanating from the gilded weapon. As Odin rose, who looked down at Loki who bowed is head. "I shall speak to him, no longer."

"Yes, my liege."

The Allfather left the room, walking in a manner of respect and dignity that was only befitting of a King.

Loki stared at the empty throne, his heart still torn. How could such damage ever be repaired? His Mother was dead. His Father now a recluse filled with hatred. And his Brother, the once future King of Asgard, was now labeled a traitor. And he alone was a war criminal, sentenced to imprisonment for the rest of his natural life.

His family had fallen apart and he blamed himself. It was through his anger, jealousy and impatience that set in motion the chain of events that left his family broken with dwindling honor.

A second guard marched into the throne room. "Thor has returned, he is seeking counsel with the Allfather."

Thinking quickly Loki came up with a brilliant solution. "I will deliver the message. Go now."

The guard left and Loki quickly took 'his place' upon the vacant throne, his illusion shifting to that of Odin, the Allfather. Standing tall and proud, Loki watched as his Brother entered the room. As much as he would love to reveal to Thor his true identity, he knew it was a risk too great. Instead he would address his Brother as another face, in another voice. The voice of their Father.

Thor kneeled quietly at the foot of the great throne, awaiting the words of his Father.

'Odin' looked down at Thor and flashed a small grin. "You once said there will never be a king wiser than me. You were wrong. The Alignment has brought all the realms together. Every one of them saw you offer your life to save them. What can Asgard offer its new King in return?"

"My life." Thor's response was confident. "Father, I cannot be King of Asgard." He rose to his feet. "I will protect Asgard and all the realms with my last and every breath, but I cannot do so from that chair."

Loki, 'Odin', listened to Thor's words with surprise and admiration.

The god of thunder continued on. "Loki, for all his grave imbalance, understood rule as I never will. The brutality, the sacrifice... It changes you. I'd rather be a good man than a great King."

Looking down at Thor with a quiet temperament, 'Odin' simply asked, "Is this my son I hear, or the woman he loves?"

"When you speak, do I never hear Mother's voice?" His tone full of enlightenment.

'Odin' sighed briefly and looked away, as Thor continued to speak.

"This is not for Jane, Father. She does not know what I came here to say." Loki sat in heavily in the throne, his arm resting on the side while still holding his staff upright with the other. He just watched through Odin's eye at Thor with wonderment as the young god resumed his words. "Now, forbid me to see her, or say she can rule at my side. It changes nothing."

'Odin' at last responded. "One son who wanted the throne too much, another who will not take it. Is this my legacy?"

"Loki died with honor." Loki couldn't help but shift his glance at the sound of these words. "I shall try to live the same. Is that not legacy enough?"

'Odin' subtly and quickly nodded, acknowledging Thor's wisdom.

Thor looked down at his hammer one last time with reluctance before presenting by the handle to Odin, waiting for his powers to be stripped once more.

Waving his mighty hand dismissively, 'Odin' refused. "It belongs to you. If you are worthy of it."

"I shall try to be."

Shaking his head, Loki parted his final words of wisdom unto Thor, attempting to capture the honor that was carried in Odin's tone with every syllable. "I cannot give you my blessing, nor can I wish you good fortune."

"I know." Thor nodded respectfully and turned to leave his Father behind.

"If I were proud of the man that my son had become," Thor stopped and listened, "even that I could not say." Thor turned and looked into Odin's eye. "It would speak only from my heart. Go, my son."

Thor smiled with joyous revelation. "Thank you, Father." He turned his back to his Father, for the final time. Thor exited the throne room with his head held high, hammer in tow.

Quietly Loki watched Thor walk away, leaving behind everything and everyone he had ever known, on Asgard. A wave of a green aura washed away the image of Odin, leaving Loki alone sitting in the throne.

"No. Thank you." His smile was vast.

_**...to be continued ?...**_


End file.
